The Weirdest Date Ever
by Icarus-Angel
Summary: Link/Zelda DLink/Malon and Sheik/Nabooru. They all have a good date until it goes wrong. Will it be a great date for the 3of them? My 1st Zelda fic ever.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!  
  
Note-When I write link it stands for the Hero of time one and DLink stands for Dark Link) Link/Zelda, Sheik/Nabooru,Dark Link/Malon.  
  
One day DLink,Link,and Sheik were getting ready for their dates. Then Sheik and DLink started to tease Link about not having a date.Then Nabooru and Malon came but not alone.All these girls came from nowhere and started to chase Link and say "I can be your date!". Then Link mounted Epona and ran for his life. Then Zelda appeared and asked DLink" Wheres Link? I told him i'd be here but he must've forgotten." Then Zelda saw some girls chasing a boy and she knew it was Link on Epona. So Zelda froze all the girls with her sagey powers and went to Link. "Did you forget that I was your date?" Zelda asked. Then Link and Zelda joined the others. First they all went to Lon Lon Cafe in Lon Lon Ranch. Then DLink asked Malon"Since when do you have a restaurant in your ranch?" "I don't know?" Malon answered. Link went to get some more drinks and spotted Ingo giving him evil looks. Ingo was mad at Link because Ruto was obssessed with Link and wanted to marry him. When Link got back Ingo came and beat up Link. So Link had to get out and everyone did too. Then Link said "Let's go ice-skating!" "Whats ice- skating?" Sheik asked. "It's somethng you do and glide on your feet." Link said. "But how do we balance ourselves on the what is that called?" Nabooru asked. "It's called ice." Zelda said. So they all went ice-skating. Link was drunk and he went up to the waterfall and he took off the part of his tunic covering his chest and started yelling "I'm King of the Jungle!" Then Link jumped of the frozen waterfall. "Link! Your so stupid." Malon said. Then Link hit his head and broke all the ice in Zoras domain. And then they all had to leave so they would'nt get in trouble. Zelda slapped Link into reality. Then Link came to his senses. And Zelda was embarrassed. Then DLink suggested to go to Kakariko Village."Lets go!" Sheik said. Then Nabooru said"While were their we can go to the graveyard and visit Impa in the Shadow Temple." The girls cheered and the boys had a scared look on their faces. Then all of them went to the grave yard. They all went and Link got scared. Then Link wet his tunic and DLink said. "It's okay! Were scared too." Then all the girls asked Link "Where's your weapons?" and all of them were looking at Sheik and DLink too. "Er...well we had to give out weapons back to the sages!" Link answered. "I'm only his shadow you know! If he dosen't have a weapon then I don'y have one either." DLink said. then they all looked at Sheik. "Um..I forgot mine in Lake Hylia and it's somewhere under the water." Sheik answered. When a Poe came all the girls acted like Charlies Angels. And they destroyed all the Poes. When they got to the place in the graveyard where you could get the Sun's Song they remembered that they could only warp there. Then everyone looked at Link. "I do have my Ocarina and it..um...works not so well today."Link answered. So everyone had to hold hands while Link played the Nocturne of Shadow. But Link freed himself and froze time playing one note. Everyone couldn't get Link because they were frozen. Then Link warped to The Temple of Time to get his Master Sword. And Warped back and too everyone in the Shadow Temple. When they got there they visited Impa. "Hey Impa!" the girls chorused. Impa smiled and said hi. When everyone was finished they left the graveyard and went to the windmill. Then Link played the Ocarina and the windmill guy got so annoyed and played a song and took control of his friends and told them to beat him up.Link ran out and into the Cucco's Pen. Link hid behind a chicken and then Sheik accidentaly hit a Cucco and attacked them. Link started to laugh. Then everyone came to their senses and went to Lon Lon Ranch. The girls were dropped off and then Link,DLink,and Sheik went to bed in Kokiri Forest. Then Navi flew in and yelled. "SLEEPOVER!" Everyone yelled and ran out. 


End file.
